Emmydisney17's The Rescuers
by emmydisney17
Summary: Updated and Present for Masked Mouse. Darios and Rosa, two rats from the Rescue Aid Society, come to the aid of a little orphan named Vanellope von Schweetz who is being held captive by a nasty robot named Madame Gasket and her son Ratchet, who plan on using the little girl to retrive a lost rare treasure.
1. Cast

**Emmydisney17's The Rescuers**

**Cast**

Bernard: Darios (Masked Mouse's OC, whom i'm barrowing)

Miss Bianca: Rosa (Masked Mouse OC, Darios's girlfriend in the end)

Penny: Vanellope Von Shcweetz (Wreck it Ralph)

Medusa: Madame Gasket (Robots)

Snoops: Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots)

Nero and Brutus: Ideas Open

Ellie Mae: Ideas Open

Luke: Ideas open

Evinrude: Ideas open

Rufas: Ideas open

Gramps: Ideas open

Deadeye: Ideas open

Digger: Ideas open

Deacon Owl: Ideas open

Orvielle: Ideas open

The Chairman: Ideas open

The Orphans: Ideas open

Penny's adoptive parents: Ideas open.


	2. Who Will Rescue Me?

**Emmydisney17's The Rescuers**

**Chapter One: Who will Rescue me?**

The story begins in a dark lonely place down in a spooky swamp where an abandoned old river boat stood beached upon a shore as thunder and lighting rumbled overhead. Now offhand you may think that nobody in thier right mind would even think of being here but you're wrong.

On the other side of the abandoned riverboat a door creeked open and a little girl stepped out of the boat, looked around to make sure nobody was watching her then walked out to the deck of the ship.

The girl was about nine years old and had black hair held in a pony tail by a red licorice like tie, candy sprinkled on her head, hazel eyes, and wore a green hoodie with a brown skirt, green white and red candy cane socks and black boots. Her name was Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck it Ralph) and she was being held here agenst her will.

Two robotic hovering eels named Floatsem and Jetsome (The Little Mermaid) watched Vanellope walk over to the edge of the boat until she reached the rails, clutching her toy candy kart in one hand and a message in a bottle in the other. After one last check to make sure nobody was watching her Vanellope dropped the bottle into the river where it floated away and out of sight as a singer sang

**Singer: Who will Rescue me?**

The bottle sailed out of the swamp's waters and right into the sea where it rocked across waves and sailed past some trees and out further into shore, Vanellope's only hope of a rescue relied on that bottle and if anything should happen to it she may never get rescued. As the bottle continued on it's way a large ship nearly hit it but it's waved sent the bottle under before it bobbed up again and continued it watery path.

**Singer: Who will rescue me? **

**Who will rescue me?**

The bottle floated across the sea during a sunset and under some seagulls before it endured a heavy storm with massive waves, rocking it back, forth and pulling it under before it bobbed up again and continued before it finally left the storm and foated up to a log where some seagulls were perched before the birds flew away, leaving the bottle alone again.

**Singer: I'm Lost at sea without a friend,**

**This Journey will it ever end?**

**Who will rescue me?**

Finally, after all that time lost at sea, the bottle floated into the shores of New Toon City where it was washed up on the shores of a sandy beach right under a pier and there it remained.

**Rescue me...**

**Rescue me...**

After the bottle had washed up on the shores of the beach three little ponies named Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were all playing tag when they saw the glass of the bottle shine. They walked up to it and realized that there was a message in the bottle that had the word 'Help' written on it.

"What'll we do with it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"What else?" Scootaloo asked "Take it to the Rescue Aid Sociaity. They'll know what to do."

With that Apple Bloom put the bottle in her pouch she was holding and ran off with her friends to deliver the news to the R.A.S. Headquarters.


	3. Rescue Aid Society

**Chapter Two: Rescue Aid Society**

The next day in the heart of Toon City a bunch of inportent people gathered inside a large building to talk about inportent things and to find out when their next meetings were to be held. Unknown to them some small animals and miniature people climbed out of their bags while they weren't looking and climbed down a few pipes like a path and all the way down to a makeshift confrance room where a rat swept the floor near the entrance.

He was an eighteen year old white rat wearing a blue top hat with a feather attached, a blue shirt with white sleeves, blue trousers and brown boots. His name was Darios (Masked Mouse's OC) and as he continiued sweeping he greeted the diligates that passed him.

When all the deligates were inside and seated their leader and chair-person, a miniature beautiful italian jaguar named Gia (Madagscar 3) banged her gavel to bring everyone's attention to her and she said "Attention! Now that we are here, we all know the reason for being here. It is because that we have reason to belive that somebody out there somewhere is in detress. Now, before we begin all must solute and sing our Sociaty's anthem." A small marching band started the music and everyone saluted and sang

**R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society,**

**Head held high, touch the sky, you mean everything to me,**

**In a fix, in a bind, call on us anytime, we'll appear from nowhere,**

**Mighty are we.**

**R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society,**

**Honesty, loyalty, we pledge to thee,**

**R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society,**

**Heads held high, touch the sky, you mean everything to me,**

Unknown to the delegates inside the confrance room Darios was singing to himself as he soluted and a smile. Suddenly a late delegate caught his eye, a very breautiful one in which he had never seen before. She was a sixteen year old dark brown mouse with her long black hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, wearing a red dress with short sleeves, brown shoes and a golden necklace. Her name was Rosa (Masked Mouse's other OC) had dashed past him, making him drool in a goofy way as he smiled stupidly with pink hearts in his eyes before Rosa turned to him and Darios had to quickly snap out of it and resumed singing while Rosa went inside and join in the song.

**In a jam, in a scrape, when you think no escape, do not fear, we'll appear**

**Couragous are we,**

**R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society,**

**Heads held high touch the sky, our hearts we pledge to thee.**

When the song ended Gia called out "Bring in the Bottle." At her command a small band of Muppets walked into the room, wheeling in the large bottle Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had discovered on the beach and Darios came in, with a long ladder in tow and he climbed up the comb's teeth, un-corked the bottle and pulled out the somewhat soggy message that was inside... right before he accidently fell in.

The band unferled the letter and Gia and Rosa came up to read the waterlogged letter. "Let's see," Gia said "To Sugar Rush Orphanage... uh, this is so soggy i cannot make anything out!"

Rosa gave it a try to unscramble what the soggy message said "I... Am... in... Terrible... trouble... Oh my, the rest is all watered out. H-Hurry... Help! Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

"Vanellope?" Gia asked "Sugar Rush Orphanage? Oh, this is most troubling."

"Oh that poor little girl," Rosa said before she said "Gia! I want to take this rescue mission!"

"You? Rosa?" Gia asked "But you've only been working with us for a week! But... then again, why not?"

Darios banged on the glass of the bottle and said "I don't think she should go. It's dangerous after all, and i mean, anything could happen out there and something could go wrong." Rosa smiled at Darios's worry and Gia said "Oh Darios you worrywart... yet, he does have a point. Rosa, if you don't mind we will send you out on the mission but only if you agree to choice your partner."

With that all the male hands shot up at once and Rosa looked around the very egar delegates until her eyes rested on Darios, who was halfway to freeing himself from the bottle, and she said "Alright then... the partner i choose to acompany me will be... Darios."

Darios was shocked to hear this and he fell back into the bottle out of sheer shock. He got up and said "Oh no, no, no, I'm just a janitor!"

"Oh don't be so bashful," Rosa told the rat "We'll make a great team. And P.S. I think you're kinda cute."

Darios blushed when he heard that and when Rosa blew a kiss he passed out with hearts over his head. Gia just shook her head with a smile and said "Ah... Bella notte, bella notte." Now it looked like Vanellope's only hope for rescue was finally going to be answered, by a rat and a mouse working together!


	4. Finding Sugar Rush Orphanage

**Chapter Two: Finding Sugar Rush Orphanage**

As the rain poured down that evening Rosa and Darios, with raincoats on them, jumped off the taxi they were hitching a ride on and looked around the street they were on as Darios tried to find the orphanage on the map.

"Let's see, Sugar Rush Orphanage..." he muttered to himself before he said "Ha! Here it is, three blocks down and four blocks over."

"Why don't we take the short cut over there?" Rosa asked as she pointed to the dark entrance to the zoo. A chill ran down Darios's spine and he shivered before he said "Are you sure that we should go there?"

"Come on Darios, it's the quickest way." Rosa said "And remember the outh? 'Through rain and storm and dark of night...'"

"'Never fail to do what's right." Darios finished "Alright, duty calls."

The rat and mouse walked into the dark area of the zoo but as they did Darios' whistling slowly turned into rythmic spitting as he tried to keep his cool while his legs were turning to jelly while an animal wailing spooked them.

"Uh, maybe we should turn back." Rosa said "It's awfully dark in there."

"Dark?" Darios asked "Who's scared of the dark? I'll go down first." with that he held up his flashlight and walked down the dark path of the zoo while Rosa waited for him. Suddenly a loud lion roar spooked the rat so much he ran past Rosa screaming while Rosa cried "Wait for me!" before she broke into a running start after him.

After a mad scramble to catch up with the other Rosa and Darios hide behind a mailbox and the rat said "How about... the three blocks over way?"

"What did you do to make him so mad?" Rosa asked.

Darios looked offended by that and he said "I dodn't do anything, he's just a grumpy lion."

"Well after all." Rosa said "Waking you up in the middle of the night, wouldn't you be grumpy too?"

"I didn't wake him up, i was as quiet as a mouse." Darios said "Uh, no offence."

"None taken."

* * *

At the Sugar Rush orphanage Rosa and Darios snuck through a slightly opened window and crawled down a trunk that belonged to Crumbelina Di Caramello before they reached the floor. "Alright," Darios said "You look this way i'll look over here."

The rodents parted ways and the first thing Darios did was walk into an opened closet that was left open and found an open box that said "Vanellope Von Schweetz. Hold Until further notice." Perfect, Darios though to himself.

"Psst! Rosa over here!" He called to Rosa. The mouse ran over and said "You've found Vanellope's treasures." The two rodents climbed into the box but as they did they were unaware of a passing figure who just happened to pass by for a glass of water when he heard their voices. This figure was a nine foot tall man with really big hands and feet wearing an orange plaid shirt, brown overalls and aburn hair and brown eyes. His name was Wreck-It Ralph (Same name as movie), a fequint visitor to the orphanage and best friend to Vanellope.

"Can you belive the things the kid collects?" Darios asked as Ralph leaned in close to hear the rodents talk with couriosity.

"You think she could still he here in the orphanage?" Rosa asked.

"She can't be," Darios said "The box said 'Hold until further notice'"

"Maybe she's been adopted."

"She can't have been, otherwise she'd have taken these things with her."

Finally Ralph took and peek and he said "Rodents!"

"Wahh!" Rosa and Darios cried as they ducked into a shoe before Ralph pulled them out by their tails and held them close to his face, saying "Ok, i'm no exterminator but if they find out that rodents moved in here and i didn't do anything about it they'll never let me come here again."

"We-We're not here to stay," Rosa said "We're looking for a girl named Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Hearing that name made Ralph sad as he place the two down and he said "Well, i happen to be her best friend when she used to live here... but then she ran away. I haven't seen her again since the last time i saw her."

"And when was that?" Darios asked.

"The last time i saw her, she was sitting on her bed all alone..." Ralph said

* * *

_Flashback_

Ralph was walking towards a bed near the window where Vanellope sat all alone and with her candy kart beside her. She had a sad look on her face and Ralph was conserned for her "What's wrong kid?" he asked.

"Nothing." Vanellope lied as she sniffled.

"Oh come on," Ralph said "You can tell me. I'm you're best friend after all."

"Well," Vanellope said "It was Adoption Day at the Orphanage."

"And what happened?" Ralph asked.

"A man and woman came and looked at me," Vanellope said "But they chose Jubileena Bing-Bing instead. She was prettier then me."

"No way, she's not that pretty." Ralph said "You could put all kinds of make up on her and she'd still wouldn't be pretty."

"Nice try." Vanellope glumly said as she sadly walked over to the window.

"I bet that someday a mom and a dad will come and look for a sassy, spunky little girl just like you. Besides, who dosn't love a brat with dirty hair?"

"Really?" Vanellope asked "Really really." Ralph said, making Vanellope smile as he resided a poem for her while they looked outside to see a bluebird in a tree "Fatih is a bluebird you see from afar, it's there as surely as the first evening star, you can't touch it, or by it or wrap it up tight but it's there just the same, making things turn out right."

"Can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight." Vanellope said "But it's there just the same, making things turn out right." Then she took out some gingersnap cookies and said "Here, these are for you. I snuck them out of the kitchen just for you. We're not suppose to do that you know."

"Don't worry," Ralph said as he took the cookies "I won't tattletale on you."

"Well, when i do get adopted, do you think they'll like my kart?" Vanellope asked as she held up her kart for the man "Oh yeah, they'll love it." Ralph said with a smile "Wanna see how fast i can make it go?" Vanellope asked "I'll give you a little show after dinner." With that Vanellope ran out of the room, kart and all while Ralph fallowed her.

* * *

"She sure seemed happy," Ralph told the rodents "But the next thing i knew, Vanellope was gone. I joined the police in looking everywhere for her but we never found her."

"Are you still looking for her?" Rosa asked.

"No, we gave up weeks ago." Ralph said sadly "I tried to convince them to stay on the case but nothing worked. I even bribed them a month worth of dounuts. Nothing worked."

"Somehow," Darios said "I don't think Vanellope would've ran away. Are you sure that nothing else happened?"

"Well..." Ralph started then he shook his head and said "No, no, Vanellope wouldn't get in with her."

"Get in with who?" Darios asked.

"Oh, an ugly robot lady that kinda looked like a guy came one day and offered to give Vanellope a free ride to the park along with some candy but my little friend wouldn't have anything to do with trashy robots like her."

"Trashy robots?" Rosa asked.

"Well, she and her son run this shop where broken down robots beyond repair are sent to be turned into scrap medal just down the street." Ralph said "But Vanellope would never have anything to do with those stuck up scraps of metal."

"Rosa, we must go down there and invistigate." Darios told Rosa as they made their way out of the closet.

"I'm telling you, you're just wasting you're time going there." Ralph said.

"She could be in real trouble." Darios said "She might need our help."

"Yeah but," Ralph said "A rat and a mouse? What can you do?"


	5. Finding the Truth

**Chapter four: Finding the truth**

Outside the Chop Shop Darios and Rosa snuck in though the cracked window and gazed out in wonder and horror at the torn appart robots and the large grinding machine. Luckily it was closed so nothing was stirring, nothing but the clock on the wall.

The pair climbed up to the desk where they found something that sealed the deal as a clue; A bag of candy with the name 'Vanellope Von Schweetz' on it.

"Look, that bag's Vanellope's candy bag!" Rosa told Darios as they went up to the bag "Then that means she'd got to be here." Darios said. Ralph was wrong, Vanellope did have something to do with the robots at the Chop Shop; possibly as a prisoner.

Suddenly the cokoo bird criped and Darios and Rosa jumped back in alarm, while Darios's tail got messed up and Rosa laughed at it.

"What's so funny?" Darios asked.

"You're tail!" Rosa cried, getting the rat to notice his messed up tail and he tried to fix it before she came over to help fix it for him.

Suddenly the phone rang and the mouse and rat scrambled for cover. Darios hid in a pencil cup and Rosa hid in a shelf as the phone continued to ring. Finally the owner of the shop opened the door and walked over to the desk to answer the call. It was a large red and gray ugly robot who's apperance could mistake her for a guy with yellow eyes and blades for fingers. This was Madame Gasket (Robots)

"Ugh, who could be calling at this time of night?" she asked angrily before she picked up the phone and spoke in a somewhat nice tone "This is the Chop Shop, what kind of robot's ready for the scrap heep?"

"Hi mom." the voice on the other end said.

"Ratchet!" Gasket cried happily and said "Don't tell me, let me guess; you've finally found it! You've found the Golden Gear!"

But at Ratchet contonued talking Gasket's smile turned into a frown "Give you more time? You bungling son of mine! You've been down that stupid swamp for three months!" Rosa and Darios traded worried looks as the robots kept talking.

"Bottles?" Gasket asked "What bottles? You just caught Vanellope sending messages in bottles?! You idiot! You can control a company of sapless robots but you can't control a little girl?!"

"Well, i-"

"Oh shut up!" Gasket snapped, bainging her hand on the table and shook the rodents before they hide themselves again "Now hear this, i am taking the next flight to Devil's Bayou and that little brat better be in control by then or i'll have no choice but to put you through the Chop Shop's grinders!" With that she slammed the phone on the reciver, placed her suitecase on the table and rolled away to pack.

"This is terrible," Rosa said "She did take Vanellope! We've got to go after her!"

"Quick, into the suitecase." Darios said as he climbed out of the cup and into the box.

Before Rosa could get the chance Gasket came back with her things, muttering angrily and shoved her items into the box with Darios trying to breath and Rosa trying to get inside. Finally the robot slammed the lid of the case closed and rolled out the door and into a car while Rosa ran behind the robot and hopped inside her car.

Gasket floored the petal to the metal and zoomed down the street, driving like a maniac as she flew past other drivers honking and shouting "Watch where you're going you road hog!"

Gasket then drove into a steep pit and out, jolting and rocking the suitcase with Darios and Rosa inside until she took a sharp turn and the entire case flew out of the backseat of the car and crashed into a pole while Madame Gasket kept driving.

Rosa and Darios emerged from the case and watched the robot drive away until she was out of sight. "Well, so much for fallowing the mishmash." Darios said as he fixed his flattened top hat. "Well, at least we know where she's going." Rosa said "And i happen to know just how to get there."

"How?" Darios asked.

"Flight." Rosa said.


	6. Flight Service of Tooth

**Chapter five: Flight service of Tooth**

At an airport the next morning Darios and Rosa rushed past the traveling people while the rat called out "Come on Rosa, hurry! We're going to miss our flight!"

"I'm sorry," Rosa shouted as she carried a heavy suitcase "But girls have to pack a few things you know."

"Next time bring a small purse." Darios said before they climbed into an elecalator step and went all the way up until they ran across a hilicopter platform and Darios said "Ok Rosa, now where is this special fight agency thing you were talking about?"

"Over there." Rosa said as she pointed to a wooden box made like a tower and the two went inside. Darios sighed as they went towards the box and said "I knew we should've taken a train."

Darios checked the time of the next flight to the bayou and the time it was now; pratically an hour after takeoff "Oh no, we missed the flight." Darios groaned "Rosa, if you haven't-"

"Oh don't be a worry wart," Rosa said "You know that flights are always late."

As if to prove her point a female voice over a radio called out "Hello! Hello! Is there anyone there?"

"See?" Rosa asked.

Darios climbed up a table where a transmission radio was and said "Uh, hello there."

"Well it's about time!" the voice on the other end of the line said "Am i clear to land?"

"W-What? We just got here-"

"Am i clear to land? The traffic up here is-"

A loud engine roar nearly blasted Darios off the table and he srambled to the volume and accidently turned it higher before he turned it the other way around while the voice kept shouting and muttering something about a plane that nearly hit her.

"What did she say?" Rosa asked as she stood near the window.

"I wouldn't dare repeat it." Darios said.

"Well, tell her that she's clear to land." Rosa said.

"Uh, you're clear to land." Darios said to the radio.

"Well it's about time!" the voice snapped.

"Look!" Rosa said as she pointed to a flyign fairy in the air. The fairy was a beautiful and had stunning blue, green and yellow feathers with light purple eyes and a humming bird kind of tail. This was Toothiana, AKA Tooth the Tooth fairy (From the New movie Rise of the Gaurdians) "Dosn't she fly beautifully?" Rosa asked "And you wanted to take a train."

"I... i like trains." Darios said as Tooth nearly missed the runway but recovered and landed nicely although she nearly lost her balance before regaining it. Rosa and Darios ran outside and Tooth said "Another great landing as i do say so myself." She noticed the rodents and said "Hello, i'm Tooth, you're avalable flier to anywhere you want to go. So where do you wanna go?"

"To Devil's Bayou, and step on it." Darios said.

"What? Where would you want to go there?" Tooth asked

"We have to go there to save a little girl named Vanellope." Rosa explained.

"Vanellope? Vanellope Von Schweetz?" Tooth asked "She's one of my best young clients! For a little kid who eats lots of sweets she never even had one rotten or cracked tooth before in her life. Of course i'll help you get there."

"Wait!" Darios yelped as Tooth picked both him and Rosa up "Don't we have to have seat belts?"

"Sorry, i don't have seatbelts."

"What!"

"They'd wrinkle my wings and feathers. Now here we go!"

With that she took off into the air and the rodents flew across the city and into the sky while a song played for them.

**Come along, will there be sun shinng shining, where we'll find a silver lining, **

**Come along, sing a song, when today becomes tomorrow, will we find joy or sorrow, sing a song**

**Is it wrong? To put all our hopes together and wish for something better? Is it wrong to belong?**

**To face the future with another, who means more then any other, is to belong.**

**We'll paint the dark clouds with pretty rainbow hues, and we'll brush the gloom away and save it for a rainy day,**

**Rainy day,**

**Oh today, If travels cast a shadow and shadows make the sun afraid to stay,**

**Why it's ok, Cause there'll be sun shining shining and we'll find a silver lining another day,**

**Tomorrow is another day, how i hope you'll aways stay,**

As night fell the fairy continued to fly towards the bayou neither her, nor the rat or mouse knew what would await them once they finally arive at Devil's Bayou.

* * *

Sorry about making this so short but i had to rush since today is my Dad's birthday and we're going out to eat. Once again sorry to make this story short.


	7. Vanellope Runs Away

**Chapter Seven: Vanellope runs away**

At Devil's bayou the night air was filled with cricket churping and the haunting sound of other swamp animals as the moon shined over the swamp. At the riverboat all was still and quiet with no trace of life or light coming from the boat.

Vanellope had, however, just this oprotunity to sneak away to the gangplank of the boat with her kart in tow and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before she made a run for it into the swamp, hoping to run away and get away from Madame Gasket as she ducked under branches and ran through puddles.

However the silence at the river boat didn't last long as lights turned on and the voice of Gasket called out "Vanellope! Vanellope?"

Vanellope looked back as a chill ran down her spine but she didn't dare turn back as she kept running forward and deeper into the swamp to rescue herself as Gasket angrily yelled "Vanellope, Answer me! Vanellope?!"

Gasket knew that Vanellope was trying to escape again as she walked out of the boat with Flotsam and Jetsam hovering by her side then she cried "Ratchet! Get down here!"

From the balcony a sleek robot named Ratchet (Blue Sky studios Robot), who was Gasket's son and partner in thier sceam, rushed out of the boat and said "What's wrong mother? What's going on?"

"That candy coated brat has escaped again!" Gasket cried in distress before she turned to her hovering eels and said sweetly "Flotsam, Jetsam, bring her back boys!" "With pleasure," they said before they dove into the water to search for Vanellope while Gasket rolled over to a swampmobile and tried to start it but it didn't budge.

"Ugh, why won't it start?" Gasket asked herself as Ratchet ran up to her and she yelled in his face "Ratchet! What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it was working good yesterday!" Ratchet said.

"Oh shut up." Gasket hissed at her son "Send up flares! Light up the swamp so i can find her!" With that Gasket finally got herself roaring down the waters of the swamp while Ratchet ran down to the boiler room where the fireworks were kept, grabbed one, lit it inside a potbellies stove and held his metal ears as the rocket shot upwards into the sky.

As Tooth flew over the bayou she woke up Darios and Rosa, who were sleeping together on her shoulder, and said "Welcome to Devil's bayou, we'll be landing shortly. We thank you for fly-yaaahh!"

The reason she screamed was because fireworks suddenly flew everywhere across the night sky and the trio were jolted around as they tried to dodge the firecrackers. One of them hit Tooth's wings and she fell downwards while Darios and Rosa had used their umbrella as parachutes.

From down below in a small shack someone left the shack to check the comotion outside. It was a brown mouse with a red headscarf, a navy blue jumper over a blue blouse and a yellow skirt, her name was Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) "What's going on here?" she asked as she looked up and saw Tooth plummeting down from the sky.

"Tony!" she cried "Tony! Get down here!"

The mouse she was shouting at was a mouse with black hair, a light blue shirt with patched up brown pants, a red scarf and a dark red hat with a yellow strip on it, this was Tony Toponi (American tail), and at the sound of Tanya's cried he tumbled out of his hammock in surprise and landed on the ground. Tony rubbed his eyes from the sand he had gotten and took a drink from his jug, making his eyes turn red and yellow and smoke to cough from his mouth.

"It's Tooth" Tanya cried in worry.

"Oh that tooth." Tony said with a wave of his hand.

"No Tony, she's in trouble!" Tanya said as Tooth kept falling downwards "You get down here right now!"

"I'm comin', i'm coming'!" Tony said as he took another drink only for Tooth to crashed right into him, tumbling and rolling until she landed in a puddle and Tony landed nearby "Whoa!" he said "This new drink really packs a punch!"

Tooth sighed in great relief as she sat in the puddle, putting out the fire on her wings as she smiled. "Look out below!" Darios cried from above before He and Rosa's umbrella broke and the two fell into the puddle once Tooth had moved out of the way.

Rosa sat up and coughed water as Tanya ran over and helped her up while Tony helped Darios and force-fed him the drink that made the rat cough smoke and his eyes to changes colors before Tony said "So tell me, whare are you from?"

"We-" Darios started in a raspy weezy voice due to the drink "We're from-New-New York!"

"Stand back!" Tooth said "There is no way i'm staying in this creepy place for long. Clear the runway!" Tanya, Tony, Rosa and Darios all ran away from the departing fairy as she took off, right off the peir and right into the water. As Tooth pulled herself out of the water Madame Gasket came by with her swampmobile in tow and the fairy tried as best as she could to escape only to end up caught through the robot's swamp machine and out the other side all black and dirty.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Tooth snapped at Gasket, who did not see Tooth all that time, and the fairy left, coughing and sputting smoke along the way. Now Darios and Rosa were alone while Vanellope tried to escape from her kidnappers by herself.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about not being able to post this sooner but we had a sudden blackout that lasted for twelve hours from noon to nightfall but at least they got the power back in time so i could finish this chaper today. Oh and Masked mouse, remember my review i gave you about Stefano and the hyenas on you're Rescuers Parody? Well, why don't you come up with a way that Flotsam and Jetsem caught Vanellope like the hyenas did with Stefano? Just saying.


	8. To the Riverboat

**Chapter Eight: To the Riverboat**

On the muddy shores of the swamp Vanellope peeked out from a buch of cattails as Madame Gasket came over on her swampmobile and with a large headlight attached, shining it's light across the swamp to find the girl. Vanellope quickly hid behind a large rock as the light came close and after a double check Gasket finally roared away to another part of the swamp.

Vanellope ran as fast as she could across the grounds of the swamp in hopes of finaly escaping the robots. Unknown to her Flotsam and Jetsam, who were in the waters, spotted Vanellope and slithered over to her to get the jump on the girl. Vanellope sighed as she sat down on a log but then she heard something slithering in the swampy waters. She knew from her past experiance that it was the sound of those altered flying eels of Gaskets. She must've sent them out to try and bring her back again.

She turned just in time before Jetsam could bite her and ran down the path as the eels gave chace. She ran as fast as she could dispite the fact that her legs were aching and she took a sharp turn, only to jump back at the sight of Flotsam's sharp teeth that were close to biting her nose.

As she ran she accidently dropped her candy kart as the eel tried to grab it but Vanellope ran back for it and slapped Flotsam's face, saying "Get you're mitts of my kart you creepy sea snake!" She picked it up and ran towards a tree where she slid and climbed all over while the eel chased after her. Vanellope managed to squeeze herself through a tight hole of the tree and when Flotsam tried to fallow the candy coated rascal sat down on the branch, pinning the eel to the ground.

"Haha!" She cried victoriously "Nobody gets the drop on Vanellope Von Schweetz!" However she yelped as she was pulled upward by Jetsam, who had grabbed her by her hood with his jaws and Flotsam, free of the branch, slithered towards Vanellope's Kaert and wrapped his hovering body around it, acting like a hand as he picked the kart up. "Gotcha agian Von Sweets." He told the girl, who crossed her arms and humphed.

* * *

Meanwhile Gasket was still looking for Vanellope as Rosa, Darios, Tanya and Tony spied on her. "Darios," Rosa said "It's that terrible Gasket." "I'd like to give that oversized tin can a few whacks with my rooling pin." Tanya said as she waved her rolling pin around "We would sure like to run that robot clear out of our bayou." Tony said, agreeing with Tanya as Gasket went away to continue her search.

"Hold it!" Tanya said as she went to another path of green behind them "I hear someone coming this way." the four peeked through the green and saw Flotsam and Jetsam with the re-captured Vanellope in tow along with her candy kart.

"Why do you always have to go and spoil everything?" Vanellope asked the eels "Flotsam, don't you dare get my candy go-kart wet." The eels just smiled and swam back to the riverboat while they kept Vanellope and her kart on the surface of the waters.

"Hurry!" Rosa told Darios "We've got to find out where they're taking her!" They ran towards a rodent sized peir but stopped when they saw no boat they could use "You need a boat!" Tanya said "Ray's got the fastest boat around here." On the edge of the pier a little firefly slept on a leaf fasioned like a boat, he was a small green firefly with a tiny tuff of red hair on his head, his name was Ray (The Princess and the Frog)

"Ray! Wake up! Start the engines!" Tanya shouted, which woke Ray up and Rosa and Darios quickly got into the leaf boat before Ray took of and Tanya called out "Send Ray back as soon as you need help! I'll gather the neighbors!" As Rosa and Darios skidded through the dark swampy waters Darios nearly los this hat but he grabbed it and Rosa told Ray "Faster Ray, faster!"

"You got it Cher!" Ray said before he went faster for the rescue agents.

Vanellope, who was still in Flotsam's grasp, shut her eyes and held her breath when the eel dove underwater to duck under a branch and resurfaced with a soggy Vanellope, who spat out water as she snapped "Hey! K-knock it off Flotsam!"

As Rosa, Darios and Ray kept pushing through Rosa cried "Oh, this fog is awful you can't see a thing!" Unknown to them Vanellope and Flotsam were just a few feet beside them. Finally Ray, who was compleatly tired, stopped and Rosa and Darios looked around for Vanellope "Oh no, we've lost them!"

Darios looked around and gasped "Holy cow!" the reason was because Vanellope and the eels were coming their way, and the tails of the eels along with the large waves they made tiped the entire leaf boat over, forcing Darios, Ray and Rosa to swim upwards to the surface to save themselfs as they unturned the boat and spat out swamp water.

As the rat and mouse wrung their clothes dry they saw that the eels were taking Vanellope and her kart to the riverboat and Darios said "Come on ray, let's go to that river boat!"

"But cap', we done nearly drowned and i'm as pooped as i is." Ray said, much to the rodents' desmay. "Guess we're going to have to wait until you're better." Rosa said.

* * *

Ratchet stood next to the doorway of the riverboat as Flotsam and Jetsam hovered in with Vanellope in tow "Bring her right in boys." Ratchet said "Let's go." The eels stopped and Vanellope stuck her tounge out at Ratchet as he teased her "So you tried to run away again well it didn't work did it huh? Haha!"

"Put me down Flotsam!" Vanellope snapped as she waved her legs and arms around. Flotsam let go and Vanellope fell to the ground and she rubbed her head as she said "Slippery old snake."

"Nice work, good boys." Ratched said as he tried to pet Flotsam but the eels hissed and his body created an eletrical force as did Jetsam as they went forward towards the nernouse Ratchet up to a couch to save himself as he said "Uh, good boys, stay. D-D-Down boys, Heel! heel!"

Vanellope picked up her kart and examined it as she said "Oh good, you didn't damage my fenders or my wheels or anything else. If you did i would've given you a face full of red hots."

"It's a good thing you didn't hurt my kart," Ratchet said, mimicing Vanellope, as he walked past the eels "Poor kart! All she ever things about is that lumpy ugly kart. Who does she thinks she is? The Queen of Candy land or something?" He faced Vanellope and said "Now you better behave or else i'll let Flotsam and Jetsam have you're stupid kart for dessert."

"You will not!" Vanellope snapped "Besides, i'm not scared of them like you are Ratchet the dupe."

"That's Mister Ratchet to you, you candy coated twerp." Ratchet said "Now boys, why don't you take this naughty girl back to her bedroom?"

"I can go by myself, thank you." Vanellope said as she headed upwards but stopped haveway and said "By the way, there's something slimy and dirty on you."

"Agh! Where?! Where!?" Ratchet asked in a panic as he wiped himself in a panic before he realized that the girl was only kidding as Vanellope laughed happily "Ooh, i hate that kid! If she wasn't so inportint to mother's plans, i could wring her neck i'd...OOhh!"


	9. The Organ Chace

**Chapter Nine: The Organ Chase **

Outside Madame Gasket was out looking for Vanellope when she saw some newly shot fireworks light up the night spelling the words 'Got Girl.' Gasket turned around and headed stright to the boat.

Darios and Rosa had finally reached the shore and Darios told Ray "Ok, stay out here until we call you're name for anything."

"Ok, cap." Ray said as he saluted.

"Look out!" Darios screamed as Gasket flew over them after her swampmobile went up a hill "Here she comes!"

Gasket flew in the air for a while before she skidded to a hault in front of a pair of doors and the swampmobile spewed out smoke. Gasket burst through the door and angrily snarled "Where is she? Where is she?"

"I sent her up to her room mom." Ratchet said.

"Phineas, why did you let her escape?" Gasket asked "What's you're excuse this time nitwit?"

"Don't look at me mother," Ratchet said "It's those fish headed eels of yours, they're the ones who were suppose to patrol the boat, they let her get away."

Gasket scoffed and cooed at Flotsam and Jetsam "My sweet little pets, we all know who caught that ungrateful little brat don't we?"

As Darios and Rosa snuck in they heard Ratchet say "Well, it was you're brilliant idea to use a little girl for this caper, if it had been up to me-"

"Phineas, sweetheart," Gasket said "You aren't thinking like mommy. Remember why we chose Vanellope."

"I know," Ratchet said "She's the only one small enough to squeeze down the black hole."

"Yes, but why can't she find my Golden Gear?" Gasket said as Darios and Rosa hid under a dresser while Ratchet grabbed a handful of jeweled metal parts from a bowl and said to his mother "I don't know, but take a look at all this little beauties on all these she brought back from the cave. I bet they'll sell for a lot of cold hard cash."

Gasket just smacked her son's hand and Ratchet yelped as he rubbed his hands "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"She's insane," Rosa told Darios "Utterly mad."

"I want that gear," Gasket snarled "I've got to have that Golden Gear! Every robot would give his lugnuts to have such abilities that gear has. With it a robot would never need another repair again but it's down a cave that fills up with water and a small entrance that make it inpossible for a robot to squeeze down there. That's why we brought Vanellope here. The only problem left is that you aren't leaving her down in the cave long enough."

"She wouldn't take orders." Ratchet said.

"You're not going soft are you?" Gasket asked.

"No, the water kept raising and the tide was coming in and all that little brat did down there was fuss about her kart's engines getting clogged with water." Ratchet said "Oh Phineas," Gasket told her song "Clearly you don't have a way with children. Fortunally as your mother i do. All you have to do is gain their confadince, make them like you."

"And how do you do that?" Ratchet said "You _force _them to like you you bolt head!" Gasket snapped "At the next low tide i'm going to take her downthere myself and keep her down there until she finds it and it's as simple as that." "Yes mom." Ratchet said "You're the boss."

As the robots left the room Darios and Rosa turned to each other and Darios said "We've got to get Vanellope out of here now." Before they could move Flotsam and Jetsam slithered by and caught a wiff of Rosa's perfume she had brought along with her. Flotsam snuck his head under the furniture and moved towards Rosa when Darios bit his nose and the eels let out a shrill screetch before the rat and the mouse ran into the curtins then after a slight struggle they ran over to the organ to hide.

While Jetsam played the organ to force Rosa and Darios out Flotsam tried to catch the rodents with his jaws but missed every time as did Jetsam after he lunged for Rosa but got caught in a pipe while his tail slammed on the keys until he finally pulled himself out by playing the keys and belting out musical notes. Unfortunetyl the louse noise of the organ attracted the attention of Gasket, who was reading a map to the Golden Gear when she heard the racket and rolled over to the next room just as Flotsam slammed his whole keys on the old organ and Darios was shot out of the pipes and right into Flotsam's mouth.

"Flotsam!" Gasket cried as she came into the room "Jetsam! Stop that racket! And i mean now!" With that she bonked Flotsam's head with a stick, making the eel spit out Darios, who landed on the floor with a dizzy look on his face.

Upon seeing Darios Gasket sqieled and screamed "Aghggghhhh! It's a rat! Phineas Kill it!" Ratchet heard his mother and quickly grabbed a broom and swat at Darios, who moved away quicky to avoid being crushed to death. He tried again and again but missed the rat every time he even accidently his his mother on one swat before Rosa joined Darios.

"Now there's a mouse!" Gasket screamed.

Soon Flotsam, Jetsame and RAtchet were all trying to get Rosa and Darios as they scurried this way and that. Finally Gasket had enough and grabbed a gun, shooting the rodents as well as her own son and the eels and the old parts of the boat before the gun finally stopped working.

Gasket pulled the trigger a lot of times but got nothing as Rosa and Darios, as well as Flotsam, Jetsam and Ratchet, emerged from their hiding places while the rodents made a break for it.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" Gasket asked as she slammed on the gun.

"I don't-" Ratchet said before the gun fired and Darios and Rosa were nearly shot at but they just got sent into the water with a hard splash. Ray heared the splash and flew over to where Darios and Rosa were bobbing their heads out of the water. Ray parked the boat next to them and the soggy rodents pulled themselves in shook themselves dry.

"Ok, i'm alive. And that's a good thing." Darios said as he empty the top hat of all the water it had gotten before turning to Rosa and said "Are you ok?"

"That horrible robot almost killed us!" She cried "If only i was a ten foot mouse i'd show her a thing or two." Darios just shook his wet hat and placed it on his head and said "Maybe Ralph was right. What can a rat and a mouse do?"

Rosa and Darios thought about the Rescue Aid Pledge song back at New York and Rosa said "But Darios, We can't give up know. Vanellope is counting on us, we've just got to rescue her."


	10. Someone's Waiting for You

**Chapter Ten: Someone's Waiting for You**

Back inside the boat Vanellope slipped on a pair of pink pajamas as she prepaired for bed when she heard Gasket's voice calling "Vanellope Sweetie, Auntie Gasket wants to have a word with you." "Oh brother, what dose that old junk heap want now?" Vanellope asked herself before she grabbed her kart and walked downstairs.

In her own bedroom Gasket prepaired for bed herself while muttering "High Tide or not that little brat is going to find me my gear tomorrow or else" Then she heard a knock on the door and the robot made a sweet face as she called "Come in."

Vanellope entered and said "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my dear," Gasket said "Now i'll let water flow under the bridge and let bygones be bygones. Do you know what'll make Auntie Gasket very happy?"

"Yeah, you want that golden gear you always blabber about." Vanellope said.

"Yes." Gasket said.

"I've tried as hard as i could, really i did." Vanellope said "But i can't find any golden gear down that hole."

"I know," Gasket said "But we must try harder mustn't we? Besides, maybe there's a place you didn't check. Ever thought of that?"

"And when i do get that gear will you take me back to Sugar Rush orphanage, like you had promised long ago when i first got here?" Vanellope asked.

"Why, Vanellope," Gasket said, acting surprise "Don't you like it hear, a big beautiful boat all to yourself. How many girls can say that they have a boat like this?"

"I don't want a rinky old boat that's half sunk and looks ready to be tossed in a junkheap." Vanellope told Gasket "I want to go back. If l don't get back then i'll never get adopted."

"Adopted?" Gasket asked "Why on earth would anyone ever want a little annoying brat like you? And that ugly little kart of yours It's hideous. Just like it's creatior." "B-but i made it." Vanellope said with hurt feelings "That's what i mean."

Vanellope was heartbroken and she walked away with tears in her eyes. She climbed up the stairs and gazed outside the evening as the stars shined brightly above the swamp in the clear sky.

**Be Brave little one, make a wish on each sad little tear,**

**Hold your head up though no one is near,**

**Someone's waiting for you.**

Vanellope sheded a tear and it landed in the water, making a ripple in the water as she looked up into the sky to see the stars. What she also saw was a bluebird flying across the swamp in order to reach her babies in her nest and a pair of deer, a mother and child, taking a drink near the waters. Vanellope smiled and remembered the poem Ralph had recited to her a long time ago.

**Don't cry little one, there'll be a smile where a frown used to be,**

**You'll be part of the love that you see, **

**Someone's waiting for you,**

Rosa and Darios rowed over to the boat with Ray's help and they watched Vanellope from the balcony of the boat with a feeling of determination, they just had to rescue her from Gasket before tomorrow morning as soon as possible.

**Always keep a little faith in your pocket and your sure to see the light,**

**Soon there'll be joy and happiness and your little world will be bright**

**Have faith little one, till your hopes and your wishes come true,**

**You must try to be brave little one, someone's waiting**

**To love you...**

"I'd never thought i'd end up missing the guys back at the orphanage." Vanellope told herself "And i'd never thought i'd end up missing Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis or the rest of those guys... I do miss Ralph thought and i miss those sweet treats they'd always give us... Gasket never gives me anything like that, unless you count lubnuts and empty oilcans."

Unknown to the girl as she continued to talk to herself Rosa and Darios climbed into her room through the cracked window and walked over to her bed as Vanellope Picked up her candy kart and said "How can she even call you a hideous creation? I made you when i was a toddler! You don't think that we're ugly do you?" Vanellope slapped herself and said "Great, i'm so desprate for rescue i'm talking to my kart. I must be going crazy. And lonely and cold... i... i... i just wanna go home!"

She threw herself over to her bed and sobbed as Rosa and Darios tip toed over to her and Rosa patted Vanellope's head to comfort the girl "There there, don't cry. Everything will be ok." Vanellope looked up and saw the mouse and rat and said "What do you want?"

"We're here to rescue you." Darios said as Vanellope wiped her eyes "You see we found you're message in the bottle and that's why we're hear."

"My message?" Vanellope asked before she quickly percked up and cheered "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! My bottle worked! I knew it had to!" Then she stopped and said "Wait, didn't you bring someone bigger? The police? The FBI? Ralph? Anyone who works for the law?"

"No, it's just the two of us." Darios said "But, if the three of us got together and we have a little faith." Rosa said before Vanellope interupted "That's what Ralph said! Faith makes things turn out right." "Vanellope, i know it's late," Darios said "But we have to get you out of here now."

"But i just got caught by Flotsam and Jetsam." Vanellope said Before she pulled down her pants slightly to show toothmarks bitten into her candy printed panties and said "Just look at what those worms did to my pants one time when i tried to escape." "They're still gaurding the gangplank." Darios said "Oohh, I hate those eels. They should've been locked up in a cage."

"I think i have just the thing." Vanellope said she led the rat and mouse over to an old escalator and said "How about this?" "Yes," Rosa said "That should do perfect for the cage! Now what should we use for bait?" "They eat everything." Vanellope said "I-I know." Darios said, remembering the whole organ chace not too long ago.

"I know, my perfume." Rosa said "That'll lead them stright to the trap!" "And i'll slam the door." Vanellope said "And that'll make Gasket mad." Then she moved around like Gasket and said, mockingly "Flotsam, Jetsam, did you let that candy coated twirp get away again? You're too soft." She picked up a brook and swung it around to tease Gasket while Rosa and Darios laughed. "That's pretty good Vanellope." Darios said "That's just like Gasket." "Track her down boys, bring her back." Vanellope added "And we'll be so far ahead they'll never catch us." Rosa said.

"But she might catch us in her swampmobile." Darios said.

"We'll just swipe it." Vanellope said "I've always wanted to drive it." She imatated the engine and Darios said "But what if Gasket wakes up while we're starting it? Then We'll be in trouble. We've got to distract her somehow." "How about Ratchet's fireworks?" Vanellope asked "We'll shot them off in her bedroom, that'll keep her busy."

"Oh this is so exciting," Rosa said happily "Perfume, Fireworks Swampmobile! It's just gotta work!" "But we're gonna need a lot of help for this." He leaned over the rail and shouted "Ray! Up here!" Ray flew up and said "What is it cap?" "Gather Tanya and the others." Darios said "And hurry, as fast as you can." Ray nodded and flew off into the bayou but along the way he got got chaced by a pack of bats before getting trapped in a green bottle for the rest of the night, spoling their chances of a late night escape. Now Vanellope would have to go back down the hole in the morning.


	11. Down the Black Hole

**Chapter Eleven: Down the Black Hole**

When the morning came the next day Ratchet and Gasket took Vanellope all the way to the black hole of the bayou and Ratchet turned to Vanellope, who was clutching her kart as well as keeping Darios and Rosa in her pockets, and said "Alright you little brat, now you are going down there and you are going to dig until you find me that golden gear and no sassing me."

"Ah, ahh, Phineas," Gasket told her son as she hugged Vanellope, who was making a disgusted face as she said "That is no way to treat our little miss Vanellope."

"What? Oh right right mom." Ratchet said as he pulled a bucket up which was hung over a hole suspended by a tree. Gasket forced Vanellope to look at her face, nearly cutting the girl as she did and said "Now my dear, you are going to find that big shiney golden gear for your auntie Gasket." Vanellope looked over the edge of the hole and said "I am not doing down there, you can forget it."

"Worried about your kart aren't you?" Gasket asked before she snatched up the kart out of Vanellope's arms and held it up high "I'll just keep it up here with me where it'll be safe." "Hey! Give me back my kart!" Vanellope shouted as she tried to reatch her kart but Gasket held her down as she cried "It's mine! It's mine!" She lost her balance when Gasket had pushed her and nearly fell down the hole but caught herself in time. Darios looked over the edge and quickly hid back into the pocket.

Gasket went up to Vanellope's frightened face and snarled "You get down there and find me that golden gear or you will never see your stupid kart again!" Beaten Vanellope nodded and said "Ok, ok, i'm going." She stepped into the bucket and Ratchet lowered her down into the hole as he told his mother "You sure do have a way with words mom."

Vanellope desended deeper into the black void of the cave with only the old lantern for a sorce of light as Darios and Rosa emerged and climbed out of the bucket as it touched the ground. "Oh, what a dreadful place." Rosa said "I know," Vanellope said as she held up her lanturn and said "It used to be a pirates cave, and would you belive some of them were cyborgs?"

"How do you know that Vanellope?" Rosa asked "Him." Vanellope said, pointing to a skeleton with some rusty metal parts that made a startled Rosa gasp "Oh dear!" "Come on girls," Darios said as he grabbed a twig and started digging inside a sandy treasure chest "Let's find that gear and get outta here." "I already look in that trunk already, Gasket dosn't want any of those." Suddenly the ground started to shake as a rumbling sound shook the walls and Darios said "What was that?"

Vanellope pointed to a hole just a few feet from them and said "That's where the water comes in. I never go over there." "Well," Darios said "If i was a pirate, that's just where i'd hide the Devil's eye." He scurried ahead and carefully climbed the comb like sones that surrounded the hole when suddenly the hole shot out water and Darios was almost washed away when Rosa came in and saved him, not to mention pulling him over to the otherside of the hole. Vanellope held her lanturn up high and the light reflected off of something behind a skull that made the dark cave glitter before the girl put the light down.

"Vanellope!" Darios shouted "Hold your light up higher!" Vanellope did so and the rat and mouse looked into the skull, where they saw a gear made out of pure solid gold! "Holy cow, that's it!" Darios cried "The Golden gear!" Rosa cried happily "Vanellope! We found it!" Vanellope ran over to the top of the hole where the rope was and shouted "Hey Gasket! I found it!"

"Let me see!" Ratchet said before Gasket pushed him asside and said "Good girl! Good Girl, now get it up here!" Darios and Rosa tried very hard to remove the gear from the skull but no matter how hard they tried the gear wouldn't budge. "It's stuck!" Darios cried. Vanellope tried to think of a plan when Gasket called down in an annoyed tone "What's taken so long down there?" "It's stuck!" Vanellope shouted back "Stuck?" Gasket asked in anger "You better get that gear or you'll never see daylight again!"

With little choice Vanellope climbed over the thick sides of the hole dispite Darios and Rosa's warnings and nearly fell in but was saved by a force of water as she pulled herself up. "Forget the gear!" Darios cried as Vanellope grabbed the skull and tried to pull it out "Let's get out of here before we drown!" Another gush of water came into the cave and Vanellope was almost swept away but she saved herself by clinging to a rock and shouted "The water's coming in! You've gotta pull me up!" "Not until you get me the gear!" Gasket yelled "Are you crazy?!" Vanellope yelled "I'm going to drown!" "The gear or your life!" Gasket shouted angrily.

With little choice left Darios saw a large sword nearby and said "Quick Vanellope, use that sword!" Vanellope grabbed the sword and stuck it between the skull's teeth, using it for a crowbar as she tried to pull the skull open while Darios and Rosa tried to push the gear out of the opening jaw. Finally the gear popped out and Vanellope scrambled for it.

With another splash and gush of water Everyone was swept away while the water pushed the lanturn of the rock it was on and broke it. Vanellope was tossed and turned in the rocky freezing waters as she clutched the Golden Gear tightly. She managed to wipe her soggy hair out of her eyes in time to see Darios and Rosa going to sink down a whirlpool as Rosa cried "Vanellope! Help!" Vanellope ran over dispite the water and the gear and grabbed Darios and Rosa with her free hand but ended up sucked into the whirlpool along with them and just as they went under the tide pushed them back up again and Vanellope clutched the bucket as she placed the gear inside sputting "I've got it! I've got it now pull me up!"

Ratchet pulled the rope upwards as Gasket told him "Faster son, faster faster!" "I'm going as fast as i can mom!" Ratchet complained. Gasket laughed happily as Vanellope held out the golden gear and the robot grabbed it and cried "At last! The Golden Gear is mine! All mine!" "Let me have a look mom!" Ratchet cried happily as he went over to his mother. Gasket frowned and gave him a short glance of the gear before hiding it "Hey! That's not a fair look!" Ratchet cried, letting go of the rope which held Vanellope and the bucket over the hole. Once the robot had let go Vanellope screamed as he and the bucket fell but saved herself just in time while the robots bickered about the gear.

"Come on mom!" Ratchet told his mother "I know there's enough money in that gear for two seperate robots." "You idiot!" Gasket shouted "Cut up a perfect Golden gear? Never! It's mine! All mine!" "All yours?" Ratchet asked "Half of that is mine you double crossing crook!" As the robots walked away arguing Jetsame grabbed Vanellope by her hood as she cried "Put me down Jetsame!" As the eels carried Vanellope back to the river boat Ray poked his head out of the bottle he had been trapped in all night and made a mad flight to Tanya's house with a bat behind him. He ducked into the chimney and landed in the fireplace.

Gathering around him were Tanya and Tony's neightbors Owl (Winnie the pooh), Gopher (Winnie the pooh), Darwin (Disney's G-Force) and Auntie Shrew (Secret of Nimh) and they all spoke to the exsausted firefly as he gasped for air until Tanya pushed her way through and picked up Ray "Stand back, Ray needs air! He's all tuckered out." "Maybe this will make a new guy outta him." Tony said as he poured a drop of his drink into Ray's mouth, which made Ray cough smoke before the energized firefly flew into the air and shouted "Charge!"

"Charge!" the bayou animals cried as they fallowed Ray Towards the riverboat with only one goal on their minds; To help Darios and Rosa, Rescue Vanellope and teach Gasket and Ratchet a lession once and for all!


	12. Rescue and Happy Ending

**Chapter Twelve: Rescue and Happy Ending**

On the river boat Darios and Rosa snuck to the doorway with a peice of rope and turned their heads around the courner as Ratchet said "You double crosser! You-You back stabbing cheat, you-you-you cheapscate!" In the room Vanellope and Ratchet had their backs to the wall with Gasket holding a gun in front of them and with Vanellope's cart in tow "Oh shut up Phineas, and don't move." Ratchet said "If either of you tried to fallow me, you'll get blasted!"

"Give me back my kart!" Vanellope demanded as she marched up to the robot while Gasket kept her at bay "You said you'd give it back."

"The kart comes with me sweetie," Gasket said while Rosa and Darios set up the rope behind the robot "I've become quite attached to it recently." As she backed away she tripped and the gun fired. She had also dropped Vanellope's kart, which the front where the engines should be, jolted open, reviealing the golden gear as the robot gasped "My gear!"

Ratchet ran over to pick up the gear but his mother grabbed him first and pulled him down. Vanellope grabbed her kart and ran off as the robots scrambled to get the kart and the gear back. Suddenly the bayou animals attacked and Gasket tried to blast them with her gun. As the animals ran away they ran into Flotsame and Jetsame as the snarled and chaced after them. They skidded to a hault when they heard someone whistling as well as the sweet smell of Rosa's Perfume. They turned to the elevator where Darios and Rosa danged just in front of the opened doors with Auntie Shrew holding them up with a fishing pole.

Flotsame and Jetsame flew over to the rodents and were about to sink their teeth into the pair Auntie Shrew pulled Darios and Rosa up and the eels were locked inside the elevator.

Vanellope was trying to start the swampmobile as she started it but nothing happend other then sputtering smoke "Oh come on you hunk of junk, start!" Vanellope said as she hit the swampmobile as hard as she could. Gasket appeared and shot the windows of the swampmobile as Vanellope yelped and turned towards her captor in fright. Before Gasket could fire another bullet Owl shoved a stick of lit dynamite into the gun and it blew up in Gasket's face.

Then Auntie Shew and Owl lit the fireworks in the boiler room and the fireworks exploded all around, causing the boat to catch on fire as Gasket shouted at her son as she dodged the fireworks with Ratchet "You and your infernal fireworks! You-Daah! You-Daaahh! Oh you Daaahhh-derhead!"

Darios climbed into the mobile and into the engines with Gopher as he shouted "Pull the spark plug!" A honking sound filled his ears and he said "Not the horn! The Spark plug!" He gave Gopher some wines and left to face Rosa and Vanellope "It's that stick thingy by the steering wheel." Vanellope pulled it and Gopher got shocked while Tony and Tanya filled the gas tank with Tony's drinks before it finally got started.

Just as Vanellope and the animals drove away Gasket grabbed the rope still attached to the swampmobile and held on tight as she splashed through the water as if she was on a mad water ski ride. With Gasket hanging on by their tail the group knew they had to lose her. Vanellope took a sharp turn and Gasket fallowed just as the riverboat blew up and Flotsame and Jetsame were blasted into the air before they landed into the waters and as they flew out right smack into Gasket's face.

"Get off!" Gasket shouted as she tried to get the eels of her face as they snapped at her. "Look out! The River boat!" Rosa cried as she pointed to the burning remains of the riverboat. Vanellope took another sharp turn to avoid the boat. However Gasket's rope snapped in two and Gasket and her eels ended up flying face first right into a large smoking pipe of the destroyed boat. Ratchet, who had escaped by rowing away on a plank and laughed at the state his mother was in.

"We did it!" Darios cried happily along with Vanellope and the swamp animals as they all sailed away down the river while Gasket sobbed "There goes my gear." Flotsame and Jetsame, who were angry at their former master, shocked her with their eletricity before they dove back into the water while Gasket hung on for her life.

* * *

Back in New Toon City at the steps of Sugar Rush Orphanage Ralph sat there on the stoop while he thought about Vanellope. He pulled out the heart cookie medal she had made him and said out loud "Oh Kid, where are you? I'd give anything to have you back again." The window closest to the door opened and out popped Candlehead (Wreck it Ralph) Who said "Hey Ralph, are you staying for our Thanksgiving party?"

"What for?" Ralph replied "Without Vanellope, there's nothing to be happy about. I just wish she could come home, Wherever she is."

"Suite Yourself." Candlehead said before she pulled her head back in and closed the window. Ralph just sighed and a tear fell out of his eyes and landed in a puddle of water, causing ripples to shake the waters but as they did the reflection of Vanellope appeared next to him saying "Here there Ralph, guess who's back?" "What?" Ralph asked in surprise. He looked down and was shocked and surprised to see Vanellope standing right beside him as she smiled and said "You thought you were going to have a party without me? Not Likely."

"Vanellope!" Ralph cried happily as he hugged her tight and happily as the two best friends laughed while Darios and Rosa watched the whole thing in the bushes while Ralph said "Oh Vanellope, i'm so glad you're home again. Where were you all this time?" "I'll tell you all about it when we're inside." Vanellope said "Hey everybody!" Ralph cried happily as he barged through the doors to alert the orphanage about the news "It's Vanellope! She's come back home!" Cheers erupted from the building and Rosa turned to Darios and said "Looks like our work here is done." "Yeah." Darios said "I wouldn't be surprised if this would make her adopted in a heartbeat."

* * *

An entire day later the Rescue Aid Society gathered around a TV set to watch the news as a reported said "And because of a spunky courageous little girl named Vanellope Von Schweetz, the Golden gear is now on display at the national history museum. But what's really inportent is that this little orphan's dream has come true. Today she is being adopted and here she is with her new loving parents."

The screen showed to the front of the orphanage where Vanellope stood with her new mother and father named Merida (Brave) and Matt Flynn-Fletcher (Fellow Author) while she handed Merida her kart and hugged Matt the orphanes and Ralph cheered happily for Vanellope as they sang a song to honor her.

"I'm so happy for Vanellope." Rosa said "Yeah, Darios said "She really brought us together didn't she?"

Back to Vanellope, who was fist bumping Ralph, a reporter named Chet you Betcha (Fairly odd parents) walked up to her and said "Vanellope, that was a very brave thing you did all by yourself." "Actually," Vanellope said "I didn't do it all by myself, A rat and a mouse from the Rescue Aid Society helped me out." "A rat and a mouse?" Chet asked "Rescue Aid Society?"

"Sure," Vanellope said before she waved at the camera and said "Hi Darios! Hi Rosa!" "You can talk to these rodents?" Chet asked belilderedly "All the time," Vanellope said "Animals can talk like anyone, didn't you know that?" The entire rescue aid laughed as Chet said "Well, uh, no i didn't but now i do."

Suddenly Ray came flying in and Rosa cried "Ray! What are you doing here?" "This is for you cher." Ray said as he gave the message to Darios and Rosa "It's another call for help." Rosa said "Looks like you need-" Darios started but before Rosa held up his hand along with hers and she said "Come on Darios, travel, adventure, excitement! Let's go!"

* * *

Tooth prepaired herself with Ray flying beside her and Darios and Rosa hanging on to her before she took off and flew up high into the sky as the song sang

**Tomorrow is another day, how i hope you'll always stay**

**Tomorrow is another day...**

**The End and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
